


A Day in the Life of Peacocks - Obey Me

by Wingedeyelinermaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [11]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, F/M, Lots of Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedeyelinermaiven/pseuds/Wingedeyelinermaiven
Summary: Do you ever wonder what Lucifer does all day?  How he copes with what is obviously a high sex drive?  Well, wonder no more.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Devildom Consort Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 22
Kudos: 150





	A Day in the Life of Peacocks - Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY
> 
> I've been working on this for three days and I'm finally done. Thank you so much to @MandyMo0n and Aurora Archangel (you can find her on Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, Tumblr) and her FANTASTIC Lucifer art, for the inspiration of this fic. We got to talking one afternoon and discussing what Lucifer must do all day with all that sex drive. 
> 
> After we discussed Peacocks, she told me that the males were only aggressive during Mating season. SO, we considered that reason enough as to why Lucifer was so surly at the beginning of the game, but now seems far less uptight. Clearly, HIS NEEDS are being met. Heh heh, so this fic is to address all that, and to develop some more plot points. 
> 
> If I had to place this fic, it would happen before my sequel to my main fic (Main fic being Devildom Consort) and its sequel being, Dearly Beloved. 
> 
> Now before you get into this I need to address something that is becoming fucking annoying. What I tag as far as characters is to the best of my knowledge, if you don't agree with my perspective of what I consider a "Reader" I really don't care. If it's that much of an issue, please read no further. 
> 
> It is mind boggling that this even has to be addressed, but I figured I would do it now as to avoid any more reviews of people COMPLAINING about a story, they clearly wanted to be a self-insert, but felt offended because I had Rosa in its place. Let me make it clear; as a woman of color, a TALL woman of color, I hardly EVER see myself represented in fanfiction, so guess what? I will REPRESENT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF THOSE WOMEN OUT THERE WHO ARE JUST LIKE ME. 
> 
> So, if that offends you, by all means, skip the entirety of my repertoire. My badass smut is not for you. 
> 
> -WINGEDEYELINERMAIVEN

**_A Day in the life of Peacocks_ **

****

****

****

06:00

Lucifer woke slowly and in comfort. His arms were wrapped around Rosa, with her nestled into his body, her back to him. He took in the scent of her skin, the silken feel of the curve of her hip. They were both nude, having fallen asleep after a wild night of sex. The thought of it alone was beginning to excite him. It was a known fact he hated morning, he stayed up so late doing one thing or another; it made it impossible to wake up in the morning in anything resembling a good mood. 

Waking up with a more than willing woman in his bed? That brightened his mood considerably. He couldn’t begin to discuss the nature of his needs with anyone but Rosa, though it seemed like a moot conversation as she was the one fulfilling them. He spent much of the day in a state of need, or aggravation because he could not quench that need. Even now with a willing partner, he went through periods of aggravation so great he had to take a moment to collect himself. Daily. 

The need had become so great, he’d taken Rosa in empty classrooms. Something he would never conceive doing before her. Her willingness to pleasure him also did not help. All that quiet reserve she practiced in public was nothing like who she was in bed with him. As Lucifer purred from the memories, Rosa stirred beside him. 

“You up, Daddy?” she murmured, her voice still groggy with sleep. 

Lucifer took in a sharp breath as he pressed his hips against her backside. He was painfully hard, and he had plenty of time to sate his lust before he needed to get up. “What do you think?” he growled against her left ear. 

“Oh fuck,” she gasped as he licked her ear. Lucifer smirked; her reactions always served to turn him on. He moved her onto her hands and knees, pushing her head down to the mattress. Fuck, love the woman she was already moaning, it drove him wild. 

“Hungry, darling?” Lucifer asked with a dark smile as he slide the tip of his erection up and down her slip, touching on her clit before sliding back. 

“Lu,” she growled, he reveled in her impatience, he agreed with his brothers with it being one of her charms. 

“Ask nicely,” Lucifer whispered, his voice so heated he didn’t trust himself to speak any louder. She was slick with her wetness already, and he may give in and slide into her before she asks if she so much as-

Rosa moaned out his name, and with the keening sound went what little control he had. He thrust into her body, groaning with a mix of pleasure and relief. His hunger would be satiated, making his able to function for the rest of the morning. 

He began to move, thrusting back inside her harder with each push. Her whimpers and pants were growing in number as his speed increased. He needed to come, he wanted her to come with him. Lucifer would take his time with her tonight, make her need so much she shook with it; right now, he needed to get off, and he wanted her to do so with him. 

“So close,” she gasped out, her legs starting to quiver with the impending orgasm. 

Lucifer’s eyes closed as they began to roll back from the overwhelming need to let go, “Come for me,” he commanded in a growl. 

Rosa cried out as her body triggered her orgasm, making her cry out loudly with it. Lucifer followed her into bliss, gasping out as he came into her, pulling her hips tightly against him, the feeling so carnal, the need to bite into her overcame him. He pulled her up to him by an arm, biting into her right shoulder. Rosa shuddered with it, her body contracting around his erection again. 

“Good morning,” she whispered breathlessly. 

Lucifer purred out, “Morning,” his voice was relaxed as he pulled away from her, gently releasing her. 

Rosa smiled, “What time is it?” she asked as she moved to lay back on her back, motioning for him to lay with her. 

Lucifer looked at the time; he had time to lain with her, so he moved onto his side, caressing his fingers down one side of her body. Her skin was flushed from their lovemaking. She yawned, Rosa grew drowsy whenever he made her come particularly hard, though he knew this time she wouldn’t let herself back to sleep.

“It’s 06:45,” he murmured. 

“Ugh, I guess we’ll have to start getting ready, are you particularly busy today?” she asked as she gave a languid stretch. 

He nodded as he confirmed, “Yes, are you cooking tonight, beloved?”

“I am, let me know if you’ll be late, okay? I don’t like eating without you,” she admitted gently. 

“I’ll let you know, also, you have another exam today, yes?” he asked, as he toyed with a lock of her hair. 

“I do, it’s the potions one, Isabel helped me out so I’m prepared for it too, no reason why I shouldn’t pass that well above the average,” she admitted. 

He gave her an easy smile, “You did very well in your history class.”

“Oh, you got the results. What did I get?” she asked as she sat up. 

“A 98%, you were off by one question,” he said with a smile. 

“Fuck, well, okay, I guess I can take it,” Rosa laughed. 

“Yes, you certainly can,” came his coy reply, catching Rosa off guard. 

“You know, if people really knew how much sex you needed and how dirty minded you are they’d have an entirely different perception of you,” she teased leaning down to kiss his right cheek.

“Hm, maybe so, but you are not about to tell them, are you?” he asked as he took hold of her chin and held her fast. 

Rosa laughed, “No, unless…,” she trailed off making him laugh as he pulled her to him tickling her. 

“What the fuck, no!” she squealed as she tried to get out of his grasp. The task proved impossible, as there was no way she could outmatch him in strength. 

“Give me your word,” he teased as he tickled her, she was laughing hard, trying desperately to escape his hold, but they both knew it was futile. 

“Fine, fine…I’m sorry, I wo-won’t share, oh fuck, Lu, stop!” she giggled as she continued to struggle. 

He stopped, sitting up as he pulled her onto his lap, “Was that so difficult?” he teased as she gasped for breath.

“I wasn’t actually going to tell anyone, you know! What I know about you, is _mine,_ I learned that for me, not for anyone else,” Rosa admitted with a sniff of indignation. 

“You are a treasure, beloved, now come along, let us go shower, so that we may have time to eat breakfast undisturbed,” he instructed, coming to his feet with Rosa in his arms. 

“Yes, _mi Rey,_ ” she replied as he walked into the bathroom with her.

07:30

“Seriously can we do something about these uniforms?” asked Amanda with a shake of her head. 

Lucifer looked up from his coffee and watched as Amanda and Rosa spoke about their exams and lack of quality fashion. “They are not meant to be fashionable,” he said with amusement. 

“I’m not asking for fashionable; I’m hoping for a cut of a uniform that doesn’t make Rosa and me look frumpy as fuck because we don’t have slender frames! This is ridiculously unflattering,” Amanda groused. 

“Hey, I picked those!” declared Asmodeus with indignity. 

“…oh, so _you’re responsible for this fashion disaster?”_ Amanda demanded. 

Rosa looked amused between the two, “Ya’ll this is way too fucking early to start a fight, as I said, can we keep this between 9-17:00, ‘kay, thanks, bye,” she said coming to her feet, looking over at Lucifer who gave her a wink as he too came to his feet. 

“We will see you later, do not be late, or you will not be allowed to take the exams,” Lucifer instructed as he followed Rosa out of the dining room. 

Lucifer looked through his messages, several could be ignored until later in the day, five of them he would need to attend to before he went to class himself. Thankfully he’d mastered the ability to walk while typing away at the messages, though, Rosa would let him know when they were coming to a stairwell. She didn’t have to, but he appreciated her effort. 

“I will not be here in time for dinner, beloved,” he informed her as they made their way out of the House and walked toward the main gate. Lucifer’s car was waiting for them, he’d ordered it after they’d showered. A shower that once again ended with another quick sex session. It helped keep the edge off. He opened the car door for Rosa, letting her step into the car before him. 

As she settled in, and began to answer her own messages, Lucifer stopped and looked to her, “Rosa,” he said to get her attention. 

Rosa looked to him, and nodded, “Yes, Lu?”

“I…I will need to talk to you about something important tonight, so please wait for me,” he said solemnly. It was time they discussed their bond, and the act of making it far more permanent than it was now. Lucifer couldn’t go around it. She was in far more danger without an official connection, and it wasn’t a gamble he was willing to take. 

“Oh, okay, is…is everything alright?” Rosa’s voice was full of concern, and he couldn’t fault her. It was rare for him to specify needing to speak with her. 

“It is, at least, my hope is that it will be,” Lucifer replied, leaning in to kiss her brow, 

Rosa smiled and nodded, “Okay,” she accepted as she laced her left hand with his right. 

Lucifer’s heart stuttered; her simple gestures still caught him off guard. It was never anything ostentatious, it was gentle and permissible in public, and somehow, did something to his insides whenever she did it. 

“Okay, well, this is about to get interesting, _mi Rey,”_ she began casually as she read her messages. “Apparently, the potions classroom has flooded do to someone trying a potion well beyond their capacity,” she winced looking to Lucifer who already had his left hand over his face. 

“Fantastic,” he murmured. 

“Looks like my exam’s postponed until tomorrow, when suitable arrangements can be made, or so I am being told. Do you need help today? I have nothing else planned today, and Lord Diavolo doesn’t have anything for me either, what with my exams,” Rosa informed him. 

Lucifer blinked and then looked to her, “I need you to proof a few reports for me.”

“Oh, I can do that, no problem, are the in the student council chambers?” she asked, as that was where he usually left such reports.

Lucifer nodded once, “It is, thank you, beloved, I will owe you.”

“Err, no you won’t, you’re handling flooding, Lu, it’s fine. What else was I going to do? At least I won’t have to sit around in a study hall looking up at the fucking ceiling,” she muttered. 

“I will have you excused from it then, thank you, beloved,” he admitted shyly, his face felt heated, she gave his right hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Thank you, and you’re welcome,” she replied as they came to a stop at the school gates. Rosa noticed the Prince and Barbatos already there. Lucifer noted them as well, thankfully Rosa informed him before walking in. 

The prince was often not up to date with the goings on of the school, which meant Lucifer had to be thinking ahead of any problem. He stepped out of the car, holding the door open for Rosa as he helped her out of the car. 

Lucifer made his way up the steps to Lord Diavolo, nodding to him in greeting, “Good Morning, Lord Diavolo.”

“Yes, yes, good morning, I’m sure you’ve been told?” Diavolo asked dejectedly. Lucifer figured he did not want to deal with this problem any more than he did. 

“I will handle it,” Lucifer stated with a bow of his head. 

“Good, I have other business to attend today,” Diavolo said looking over to Rosa, “Your exam will be affected, what will you do for the rest of the day?”

Rosa smiled and said, “I do, my Lord, I’m proofing some reports,” she replied. 

“Oh, that will certainly help Lucifer out, perhaps you can proof mine as well?” Diavolo asked. 

Lucifer gritted his teeth but said nothing. Rosa couldn’t very well refuse, and they both knew it.

“Of course, my Lord,” she said, Lucifer noted she managed to sound excited at the prospect. He had to give his woman more credit, she had manners down to an art. 

Diavolo gave Rosa a big smile, “Thank you, I will owe you a favor.”

Lucifer wanted to punch someone. He was flirting with her, before his very eyes, Lucifer took in a slow cleansing breath. He was already getting aggressive. This was not a good sign. He would normally not start feeling the bite of sexual need until lunch time; Diavolo’s attention to the object of his attention clearly triggered an automatic response within his body.

_Fuck me,_ Lucifer thought. He checked his watch, it was…

09:00

Lucifer walked into the council chambers first, holding the door open for Rosa who walked in behind him. After Lucifer was briefed with the situation in the potions classroom, he waited for his brother to arrive so that he could give them instructions. Now with that sorted out, he needed to give Rosa instructions so that he could finally get around to dealing with the student and the potion disaster. 

Rosa followed him to his desk as he instructed, “It is the reports on the right, I’ve done the ones on the left, I am sure Barbatos will be along shortly to bring you everything Lord Diavolo wants you to do,” Lucifer instructed, though he could not quite keep the annoyance out of his voice. 

“Hey, it’s okay, love, at least I’ll be out of that whole mess, and, if anything goes wrong, I won’t be included,” she laughed as she walked around to sit at his chair. Lucifer smiled as he stopped her before she took a seat. 

Rosa smiled, “Yes, Lu?” her voice was playful, her full lips were already in a smile that reached her eyes. How she knew when hew as toying with her, and when he was serious was a mystery to Lucifer, but he didn’t much care. He pulled her to him and gave her a gentle kiss. It started off soft, but like most moments between them, it quickly grew to a hungry embrace. 

“Lu,” she gasped into their kiss, Lucifer let out a growl of frustration. He shouldn’t have initiated what he could not finish. He wanted nothing more than to bend her over his desk and fuck her senseless. Barbatos would arrive soon and the last thing he wanted was for Rosa to be left exposed. He was beginning to be well passed the point of caring who _heard_ her cries of pleasure; seeing her, that was unacceptable. 

Lucifer ended their kiss slowly holding her to him as their lips finally parted. “This is going to be a long day,” she lamented as Rosa brushed her fingers through his hair, pushing it back some, out of his eyes. Lucifer was soothed by the simple gesture, though it was doing nothing to curve his lust.

“Hm,” he agreed absentmindedly, “I will be back at lunch time with some food for us both, we can eat in here as I am certain you will still be occupied,” he mused aloud before his eyes focused on hers. 

“Sounds good, oh can you please bring me some of that lemonade, I like it,” she added as she pulled away slowly, sitting at his chair as was her initial intention. 

Lucifer nodded, “Very well, beloved, I will see you later,” he replied, giving her another kiss on the brow before walking toward the exit. Barbatos walked in just as he reached the doors. The reports were stacked high, he winced upon seeing them. 

Barbatos’ normally stoic expression hinted at dismay. He very well knew Rosa would not finish everything in his arms. Diavolo had a tendency of forgoing reports for more entertaining pastimes, all that work would end up on Lucifer’s lap. 

“I hope she is not expected to finish all of this?” Lucifer asked, his tone far curter than he’d intended. He was aggravated, and rightfully so, but he knew Barbatos was not the object of his ire. 

Barbatos nodded, “Of course not, my Lord, she can finish what she would like,” he added with a nod. Lucifer gave him a nod in return before exiting the chamber. He cleared his throat as he headed down the hall toward the potions classroom. Within ten feet of it, he started to walk into water. He growled in frustration. 

10:30

Lucifer finally controlled the contents in the cauldron enough to get it to stop producing more water. He was soaked from the knees down, his shoes a soggy mess. He was done with the day and it wasn’t noon. He looked at the student in question and gave them the task of mopping up all the water and restoring the lab to the condition it was prior. At least, as much as it could be now that it was waterlogged for a few hours. 

He squished out of the lab, growling with every step. He’d have to change; he couldn’t handle this all day. 

His DDD dinged, making him hiss in frustration as he took it out of his pocket, it was Rosa. 

_“Hey Baby, Asmo sent me a message telling me you were soaked through, so I went back home and got you another change of clothing. I have it here in the council chambers whenever you have the time to get it. I love you <3” _she’d written. 

There it was again, the lust, and since he had to undress anyway, his smile turned wolfish as Lucifer made his way toward the council chambers. He wouldn’t bother replying, he was already on his way there. He opened the door to the chambers, only to see Diavolo sitting beside Rosa who was working. 

Lucifer’s ire rose to the point his wings and horns came forth, garnering their attention. 

Rosa gave him an apologetic smile, _Not your fault, my love, I need to get rid of him, I have plans, for fuck’s sake,_ he was determined. He wanted her, and he’d have her, even if he had to take her with him under the pretext of going to have lunch. Oh, he’d have his lunch, but he’d partake of his decadent dessert first. 

“Lucifer, I take it the matter has been resolved?” Diavolo asked cheerily. Lucifer very much wanted to punch him in the face, his ire was growing with every passing minute. 

Rosa must have noticed his aggravation because she came to her feet and said, “I have your clothing, Lu, do you want to go change now and maybe we can go for an early lunch?” she asked with a gentle smile.

_I fucking love you, woman, I am going to make you come so fucking hard,_ he thought, though outwardly he gave her a nod before looking to Diavolo who nodded at him. 

“I agree, you should go change, that cannot be comfortable,” Diavolo said amicably. Lucifer was grateful, he didn’t feel like getting into a fight this early in the morning. 

Rosa took up his clothes for him noting he was far too wet to carry them himself. “I will see you later, my Lord,” she said to Diavolo who waved her off and gave Lucifer a nod as he too took his leave. 

They walked out of the council chamber just as Lucifer took her by hand and led her toward a classroom, he knew would be empty. It was the horticulture classroom, and he knew it was empty because it was he who instructed the class. As they arrived to the class, Rosa exclaimed, “What the hell? I love gardening, why didn’t I know about this class?” she demanded her hands on her hips as Lucifer began to strip out of his wet clothing. 

He stopped what he was doing and said, “You…you are?”

“Yes, my garden is one of the best in my neighborhood, all those flowers and plants you saw in that video Satan sent you are alive because of me! My mother was horrible with plants, I swear she killed any plant she touched. I called her the plague,” she chortled making Lucifer laugh. 

Her laughter died as his upper torso came into view, he smirked at her as he motioned with a finger, “Come here.”

She walked toward him and shuddered as her hand traced his stomach up to his chest, “I saw your face when you noticed him.”

“You saved him from a fight,” he growled as he picked her up and set her on one of the tables. 

She grinned as he kissed her, “Daddy I know what you want,” she breathed into his mouth. 

“Such a good girl, I’m going to fuck you so hard every girl in this building will want to be you,” he promised her. 

“Oh fuck,” she moaned as he pushed her skirt up to her hips. 

Lucifer pushed her panties to the side as he slid his erection into her. “I am beginning to agree with this uniform issue,” he growled. 

“Finally,” she breathed with a small laugh before he started to pound into her. Her eyes rolled back as she laid back on the table, unable to sit up any longer under his brutal taking. 

Lucifer growled, as he pulled her back up, burying a hand in her hair, holding her to him, “I want you to look at me as I make you come,’ he commanded, his breathing ragged. 

“Then make me come,” she hissed back, her expression defiant as he bit her bottom lip. 

“Fuck,” he growled as he let go of her hair to move his hand between their bodies and began to toy with her clit. Her body tightened around him as her orgasm started to build. 

Lucifer was close again, her eyes glazed over just as her orgasm hit, he thrust into her body a few more times before he too followed with his own climax. She rested her head on his right shoulder as her breathing became even. 

Rosa sighed, “I needed that,” she admitted. 

Lucifer nodded as he admitted, “I find the more I take you, the more I need,” he would never admit this to any other partner; he had no desire to create a connection or expectation of a long term relationship. 

“Honestly? Yeah, it does feel like that, the more I’m with you, the more I want to be. Guess that’s why this works, huh?” Rosa said as she straightened taking his face in her hands. “It’s fun though,” she admitted with a grin before kissing him again. 

He smiled into her kiss before saying, “It is,” his admission came easily. Her honesty made it easier for him to accept this as his new normal. Her affection was so readily available, it soothed him. 

Rosa chuckled, “We’re also rethinking these fucking uniforms because this is bullshit,” she joked making him laugh with her. 

“Agreed,” he said as he rested his brow against hers.

“So, who teaches this course?” she asked looking around the room. 

“I do,” he admits as he pulled out of her body, cleaning himself up before dressing in his change of clothing. 

“You-and you never-you know what, we have to work on our communication,” she muttered shaking her head.

“I was not aware you gardened, beloved,” he admitted. 

“That’s what I’m saying, I should have at one point said something, yet here I am, not in this class and I’m a sad panda,” she chuckled and then blinked, “…actually, since you teach it it’s better than I’m not or neither of us would hear the end of it,” she groaned coming to her feet as he began to button his coat jacket. 

Lucifer growled at that. Yes, he figured out they would claim favoritism if she earned good marks, but he knew her enough to know she would push to excel at anything she wanted to do. He’d seen her work, read it; there would be no need for him to favor her. Yet the idea that she withdrew from a desired class because she knew there would be gossip, he wasn’t going to have it.

“Do you want to take this class?” he asked bluntly. 

“I do, I’ve been interested in plants for, gosh, I think since I was a tween? I have several books on fauna and flora in my region, I mean, part of the perk of living in California is that almost everything grows there so, yeah, my garden is full of everything, and, remember when you first took me to dinner?” she asked with a nod.

“Yes, you were looking at the flora in the garden of Eden painting and mentioned it; I will get you in this class, beloved. If this is a strength of yours and an interest, you belong in it, and fuck whoever thinks you’d get a passing grade because you’re mine,” he declared succinctly. 

“I would never take a grade I didn’t earn, that shit is fucking gross,” she shuddered as she spoke. 

“Exactly, nor would I ever grant one,” he nodded taking her face in his right hand. “Stop diminishing yourself because you fear upsetting their day; I would encourage you to do it, _you owe them nothing,_ ” he admitted to her. 

Rosa nodded and smiled after righting her own clothing. “Lunch?” she asked with a bright smile.

“Yes, Lunch, but we are not eating here, I’ve had enough of this student body for a least an hour, come alone, my rose, we are going off campus,” he informed her after setting his wet clothing on his desk. 

“Since you’ll be home late, I’ll take those back with me at the end of the school day, okay?” she asked as she took Lucifer’s offered hand. 

“Thank you, Rosa,” he said as he gave her another kiss on the brow. 

12:00

They walked into Hell’s Kitchen, sitting down at a table by window since it was the only available one at lunch time. They ordered their meal and while the waited, Lucifer contemplated asking her about making their union permanent. 

Whenever he planned on having the conversation, something would always come up; usually, some bullshit or other with his brothers. After everything they’d gone through, he wanted to make sure she would be safe. 

“Lu, I overheard a conversation and wonder if you can clear something up for me?” Rosa asked after taking a bite of her appetizer, eating and swallowing. 

“Yes, beloved?” he asked politely.

“I heard our connection wasn’t recognized by the Devildom, is that so? I mean other than the pact,” she asked candidly, her eyes curious as to his answer. 

“They are correct,” he admitted on an exhale of breath. He was really starting to dislike the demonic portion of the student body. He knew they did it on purpose in an attempt to humiliate her. 

“Okay,” she acknowledged and then said, “Are you okay with that?” she asked kindly. Lucifer looked to her and found nothing but affection, _No, I am not, but what it would mean may be too much for you, what if you refuse?_ He thought to himself before replying. 

“No, I am not, the ritual is complex and may take more of you than your body can readily give,” Lucifer admitted. He did not want to deceive her, but the idea of her turning away from him was physical agony. 

“Well, maybe we should look into it, if you’re all in agreement?” she asked softly. 

Lucifer blinked and frowned, “That is not a question, we agree, we have discussed this at length. Even if they had trepidation. I would then take you for myself and they can fuck off,” he growled scaring the patrons who were two table lengths away from them. Rosa covered her mouth, her eyes crinkled with joy at seeing it. 

He couldn’t help but smile then, her humor would pop up at the most interesting times. Lucifer supposed she was getting tired of the demons around her, save for those she loved. Love them she did, too. Lucifer at times found himself wonder how that was possible, she knew what they were. She was one of the few in this batch of humans who had a firm grasp at who they were and what they could do; yet, here she was. 

Her eyes met his as she said, “That really never gets old,” she laughed again, drawing the attention of the demons who’d jumped at the sound of his displeasure. He turned his gaze back on them. They notice his menacing stare, turning back to their meal quickly. Lucifer looked back to Rosa who was now silently laughing into her hands. 

“You would deal with more of this, if you become my Lady, you understand?” he asked softly watching her eyes somber as her eyes fell away from over her mouth. 

“Yeah, but at that point they’d be doing it with a death wish,” she said with a slight smirk.

He gave her a smirk and a nod, “That, my love, is a fact.”

Their food arrived shortly after; they began to eat in a comfortable silence just as Mammon walked into the restaurant. Rosa noticed him first, giving him a radiant smile. Lucifer noticed the smile and was about to snap at whatever male had warranted her reaction until he noticed Mammon. Lucifer motioned him to join them. Mammon behaved better when Rosa was present; so he did not mind inviting him as long as she was there. 

“Hey, hey! I didn’t know you two were out for lunch!” Mammon declared as he took a seat at their table, forming a triangle with Rosa and Lucifer based on their seating arrangement. 

“You hungry?” asked Lucifer to which Mammon nodded and motioned for the waitress to attend them. 

The waitress took Mammon’s order and then looked to Rosa and smiled, “So, he ask you yet?” Lucifer glared at Mammon but said nothing as Rosa gave Mammon a smile. 

“…ask me what? About the ritual?” she asked for clarification, at Mammon’s nod she nodded as well, “Yeah, we were just talking about it. He said you all agreed; why did you? I know you weren’t all too fond of getting hitched,” she commented as she took a sip of her drink.

Mammon blushed and said, “Look, I’m not stupid, as much as they like to say I am,” he cast Lucifer a sidelong look before looking back to Rosa. “I don’t know what it is, but there’s something different about you, it took a lot to be courageous in the face of everything going on around you. You’ve, I mean, dealing with Solomon, with the Prince, with everyone and their fucking maker acting like assholes,” Mammon glared at the demons around them. 

“I knew this though, that isn’t exactly brave,” she said with a shake of her head. 

“Yes, it is,” Mammon said looking back at her. “We also…get along with you around, which is strange as fuck,” he laughed some. 

“I don’t fucking do anything,” she pointed out with a shake of her head.

“That’s the point, darlin’. You _don’t_ need to do anything. Hence my point about there bein’ something different about you and being who I am; I’m not willing to let that go,” he said with a cross of his arms.

Rosa nodded and said, “Okay, that’s good enough for me,” she chuckled. 

“Wait, you-you’re not going to ask if I love-,” he stopped himself short making her grin.

“I figured we were well passed pointing out the obvious, M,” she said kindly making him give her one of those rare gentle smiles of his before it disappeared behind a smirk. 

“Smart too, that’s sexy,” he said with a sly look. 

“Are you two done flirting?” Lucifer muttered out his question. He could take it for a time, but after a bit, it grated when she ignored him. 

Rosa looked to him and before he could say anything, “Would you rather I flirt with you, _mi Rey_?” she asked in a purr, making Lucifer’s face heat. She didn’t make a habit of calling him that outside of the privacy of their bedrooms, what changed.

“Well, if you’re going to be my husband, you get to be called that whenever I please,” she said noticing the question in his eyes, and not missing the charming blush on his face. 

“Temptress,” growled Lucifer. 

“Hardly,” she said before looking over at Mammon who had a hungry look in his eyes now too. “Maybe later you can join us,” she whispered, Mammon’s eyes widening while his breath hitched. 

Lucifer let out a nearly feral growl, though when she turned to him with lust in her eyes, it ebbed into a trilling sound he hadn’t meant to sound out. He’d gotten attention again; female attention. Mammon had an amused expression on his face.

“I will knock that look off your face and make you unable to please our consort if you keep looking at me like that,” he snapped at Mammon. 

Mammon grinned, “Sure thing, Lucifer, I, err, do this for her, okay?” he added with a grin full of amusement at Lucifer’s expense. 

Lucifer was about to sit up and smack the look off his face when Rosa made it through the haze of territorial lust, “Lu, I don’t usually get involved, but we’re in a restaurant,” she whispered. 

Lucifer let out a frustrated sigh. 

This truly was going to be along day. 

13:30

Once they’d arrived back at the school, Rosa headed back to the council chambers to finish up the proofing she’d promised to do, while he was off to his classes, Mammon coming along with him as he too had the same class. 

“That was less complicated than I thought it would go,” Mammon mentioned casually as they headed up the stone steps to the top floor of the school.

“If you spent less time going about with the students who only see you as a notch on their bedpost, you’d have noticed this is in her nature,” Lucifer muttered. 

“You don’t think I see it for what it is? Did it occur to you that I get what I want from them too?” Mammon asked as he put his hands in his pockets and regarded Lucifer with a sly expression.

“It’s not like you’re going about only fucking Rosa,” Mammon retorted glibly. 

Lucifer growled out, “What I do is not your affair,”

“Nor are my habits, so how about we stick to the topic at hand and agree that Rosa’s one of the relationships we all agree on, you do know though if you become her primary spouse, you’ll actually you know, need to stop that shit, right?” Mammon teased. 

“I am aware that our relationship would change; you are aware then if I do, I can decide if and when you can partake of her body at all?” Lucifer snapped as they walked down the empty and darkened corridor toward their classroom. 

“If she agrees, Lucifer, she does have a say in all this, you know,” Mammon declared practically skipping away and walking into the classroom before Lucifer could smack him upside the head. 

The need was back with a vengeance. Lucifer took his seat at the back of the class; Mammon’s teasing hit its mark. His possessiveness did not lend itself for this kind of relationship, but he didn’t much care. He wanted to go back downstairs, bend her over his desk and fuck her senseless again, just in case she even _thought_ about making any of his brothers her primary spouse. A part of him understood this; unfortunately, the urge to claim was overwhelming any sensible argument against it. 

Class started, and he couldn’t find the interest to pay attention. He had exams coming as well, though because of the advance classes, his were closer to the end of the year. He was preoccupied with fantasies of her body as he bent it to his pleasure. Lucifer’s eyes closed on their own accord, though he opened them quickly enough when he realized what he was doing. This was harder to fight than when he’d first started to covet her. Mammon was right; she was a rarity in spirit and drive; the need to claim her seemed to forgo any good sense. He supposed this was why Diavolo continued his interest in her. 

Lucifer took in a sharp breath. _She is down in that council chamber with the Prince again, I know it,_ he thought to himself. He would go mad if he didn’t contain this unwarranted jealousy. She’d expressed and continued to express no sexual interest in the Prince. 

He looked at the time. He had another hour of this class before he was going off to the next. Lucifer looked back to his instructor who did not seem to notice or did not care to point out his lack of interest in the course. 

Lucifer exhaled and thought to himself, _Just as well, I am not in the mood to get into a verbal disagreement. A fight though…that I could stomach right about now,”_ his eyes focused on Mammon before he looked back to the front of the class. 

Things could not get worse. 

15:00

_How does one say no, I wouldn’t fuck you if I were in heat and you were the only female in the room?_ He thought to himself as students vied for his attention outside of his next classroom. Their faux demure nature was amusing. He was not partial to demure women. He didn’t mind aggressive, though he wasn’t too keen on partaking of them too often either. Lucifer liked his women spirited, mischievous, and as he now came to understand, with a beautiful heart. 

Most fell short of the first couple of requirements, let alone the last. He would never condescend to tell these students so. Human or Demonic, it did not matter, if they did not have the last; it would never work. His needs ran far deeper than getting his dick wet, though, right now that sounded like a fantastic idea. Lucifer inwardly groaned; he would need to do something about his erection at this rate. His desires were steadily climbing, making sitting still a next to impossible task. 

He was fifteen minutes into class, and he couldn’t take it. He excused himself and headed out. He thought about going straight to a bathroom and helping himself out, but it would be so much better if…his eyes narrowed as a dark smile graced his lips. He could ask a certain consort to help him out. 

Yes, that was what he would do, Lucifer decided, making his way down the steps as quickly as possible. If he found the Prince with her, Lucifer came to terms with the knowledge that he will snap at him. He walked into the council chambers, to find Rosa sitting alone. He smirked as he locked the doors and headed up to her, the sound of his shoes clicking on the marble drew her attention. 

“Hey! I thought you were in class?” she asked with a friendly tone. 

“I had to take care of something, on your knees, my love,” he commanded making her stare at him for a second before, _fuck,_ he thought, she did as he said. Her expression turned sultry as he approached her, already undoing his coat. The eager look on her face was driving him wild and he wasn’t in her mouth yet. He deftly worked through his zipper pulling his erection out as he came to stand before her. 

_“Fuck, Daddy,”_ she moaned as she licked her way up from the base of his erection to his tip. 

He moaned, a slow drawn out sound as she did it thrice more. She toyed with him with agonizing slowness. Lucifer liked that best, the look on her face as she savored the opportunity to pleasure him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back with a sharp intake of breath as she slid her lips over the tip of his erection and down his length until she touched her nose to the base. A strangled moan was the only warning he had; it was his own. 

She moaned around him as she began to work her mouth up and down his erection. Again, slowly, tantalizingly. She took her time as she licked, sucked, and at times, gently nibbled; everything he liked in a blowjob. Her mouth was a swirl of liquid, engulfing his erection within the confines of her mouth. Lucifer realized his moaning had now been continuous, just as much as her own. 

As she pulled away from him, she began to work her right hand up and down his erection, at first slowly, but as his breathing became more labored, her speed would increase in agonizingly slow degrees. 

“Daddy you look so fucking good,” she mewed as she looked up at his face. Lucifer’s eyes were closed, but the sound of her voice, and the sound of her admiring praise was doing something exactly right for him at that moment. 

“I wish you let me do this to you more often, Daddy, fuck you make me hot when you moan,” she purred as she began to increase her speed. 

Lucifer was a lustful mess. His mind was begging her for more, to give him more. Just then, she began to lick the underside of the head of his penis, as she kept working her hand on him. 

“You taste so good, Daddy, are you going to come in my mouth?” she asked in a heated whisper, her breathing labored as well. Lucifer had started lean on a hand he’d rested on the nearby desk. He couldn’t stand on his own feet any longer. 

“I will…come, wherever I please,” he breathed out, just as he wrapped her hair in his free hand, pushing her down his erection all the way to the base. Her moans vibrated through the tip of his erection. A moan of his own accompanied the action. 

He started to pump into her mouth, slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of her creating the perfect suction around him. She adapted quickly to what he wanted, as she braced her hands on his hips and gave him free reign to let him do with her what he wished. He began to fuck her mouth hard. 

It never failed. Whenever he tried to take it slow, Lucifer found himself unable to, forgetting all about her human body’s limitations and fucked her at his desire. It didn’t matter if it her mouth, tits, or pussy, he took her however he wanted her. She didn’t complain, even when she was left bruised, scratched or bitten. Her lust seemed to peak whenever he did it, so he knew of no reason to stop. 

Lucifer pounded into her mouth for a couple of minutes, driving them to an end they both needed. He’d wanted her over his desk, and so he would have her. He pulled out of her mouth, releasing her hair as she cried out with surprise. 

“Bend over the desk,” he rasped as he continued to pump his erection with a fist, she did as he instructed, pulling her panties down and her skirt up as she did so. Once she was ready, he moved her legs wider apart as he slid inside her and continued his fast and hard thrusting. 

Her moans were beginning to increase in volume, he pulled her hair with his right hand, “Quiet, beloved, or I will stop,” he hissed. 

“Feels, so, good,” each word was punctuated with a thrust of his, her words coming through gritted teeth, trying to keep the sounds of her pleasure from spilling out again. 

“I know, darling, I know,” he whispered, unable to keep the excitement from his voice. Her pleasure built his own. Though he was never a selfish lover; mating with her only increased his desire to please. Her cries and whimpers were genuine, unpracticed and passionate; it drove him to distraction even when he was busy doing something else; this was why he was here pounding his cock into her rather than in class. 

“I’m-I’m-co-,” her whisper was breathless and strained as her body tightened around his, signalizing a ravaging orgasm; her legs quacking with its force as she grasped the edge of the desk, white knuckling it to keep from crying out. The heat and wetness increased around his cock, making him groan in return. He needed to come, he was ready, he was almost ready. 

He growled out, “Beg me to come in you,” he commanded, his voice more breath than anything. 

“Daddy, come in me, please fucking come in me,” she sobbed, her body quacking again, reminding him of how much she loved his voice, surely no being could induce this much desire in a singular person and be human, could they? His body caved at her impassioned pleas, releasing into her with a quiet moan of his own. 

Rosa’s body shook with it, as he collapsed forward onto her back. Their breathing ragged as they basked in the afterglow. Rosa was face down on some paperwork though she didn’t know which as her eyes were half closed from the euphoric feelings he caused in her. 

Lucifer sighed in relief. Once again, the edge of his desire was dulled to a manageable level. He sat up slowly, helping her do the same, Rosa turning to him as he leaned down to kiss her lips. 

Rosa smiled as she straightened her disheveled hair. “Today’s been fun!” she breathed, her cheeks rosy from the sex. 

“Hm, you’ve been my favorite ride,” he murmured coyly. 

“Oh yeah, I’ve been enjoying that part best,” she laughed as she embraced him. 

“The school day is done soon, you should gather your things and go home, beloved. I will take care of the rest of this, though it looks as if you did all of mine?”

“Err, yeah, I was here to help you,” she said with a smirk as she pulled him in for another kiss. He grinned against her mouth. 

“Your loyalty turns me on,” he whispered. 

“Well, now that I know that,” she teased as she pulled her panties up and straightened her skirt.

He laughed, “You have known that for some time, darling. I am going back to class,” he said as he straightened up his own clothing.

Rosa laughed as he walked off, “Daddy, they’re going to smell what you’ve been doing, who you’ve been doing,” she warned with a smile. 

“Good,” he called back, unlocking and opening the door, making his way back to class. 

Rosa’s laughter followed him out. 

16:30

Lucifer traveled from the school to the palace after calling his car. Rosa was already home and was about to start making dinner. With the amount of food she would need to prepare, she always started early. He would not make it back in time for dinner, if the stack of reports Barbatos had taken back with him after the end of the school day was any indication. Rosa had done her best, for him, so his workload was manageable. This only mean he would spend most of the evening going over Diavolo’s work. 

Lucifer stepped out of the car once it came to a stop before the palace. He walked briskly up the stairs, just as Barbatos opened the door, his stoic expression did not waver as he greeted Lucifer with a salutation before some startling information, “Good Afternoon, my Lord, Lucifer. His Highness wishes for you to meet him in the library. He wishes to inform you about a new event he would like to hold at the school.”

Lucifer inwardly cringed, he wasn’t sure he could take another of those _events_. Events that served to be a special kind of humiliation for he and his brothers. He couldn’t refuse; he was now sure he would miss dinner with his rose. Lucifer then recalled he needed to get her into his class. Yes, it was near the end of the year, but he wanted to know how good she really was at horticulture. He walked into the library to see what he assumed was a circus. 

“Hello Lucifer! What do you think?” Diavolo exclaimed with his arms open wide above his head. 

“What will you be having us do now?” Lucifer asked with a shake of his head. He was not looking forward to this portion of his meeting. 

17:50

“...and then we’ll ask the girls to dress up too!” Diavolo finished his presentation of what Lucifer figured would be a resounding disaster. Not in general of course, he was sure the students would like it; he meant a disaster for him and his brothers. Now, also including Rosa, Amanda, Isabel, Yuki, Dara, Renee…he would let Rosa break it to them, he had to sit through this explanation once already and he wasn’t willing to do it again. 

“Was there something you wanted to ask me?” Diavolo noted as he walked toward Lucifer.

“I want Rosa in my horticulture class, she has experience and likes the subject,” Lucifer stated firmly. 

“Hm, it’s close to the end of the year, are you certain?” Diavolo asked with a perplexed expression. 

“Yes, she expressed the interest,” Lucifer reiterated. He will have her in his class; that much was not up for debate. 

“She will end up taking that exam as well, Lucifer, are you certain you want to throw her into that?” Diavolo asked again, his expression one of uncertainty. 

“I am sure she can do it; she has the experience with taking on a great deal of information in a short period of time,” Lucifer doubled down. 

“Very well, oh, there is something I need to ask of her though, please summon her to attend us here,” Diavolo declared, flippantly, making Lucifer blink. 

“My Lord, she is currently cooking dinner for our family,” Lucifer stated, smiling inwardly at the sound of that. He really did like that; yes, he’d marry that tempest of a woman if it meant he could say that. 

“Oh, well, I am sure she is almost done with the prep work, ask her to come along,” Diavolo declared, now not giving Lucifer much of a choice. 

Lucifer sent the text with a sigh of resignation. 

18:30

Rosa walked into the palace, the click of her heels echoing through the nearly empty foyer, Barbatos informing her she was to go to Lord Diavolo’s private sitting room. Rosa hoped it would be a less formal reason for summoning her. Lucifer wasn’t even sure why it was Diavolo wanted her there. 

She’d hurried out of the kitchen after asking Amanda and Yuki to finish up their meal. Rosa had slipped into her black bodycon dress and heels, putting her hair up in a high ponytail and hurried to the main doors of the House. The car was just pulling in as she stepped outside. 

Now she was walking into goodness knew what, though she Lucifer figured it may be something to do with her desire to be in the horticulture class. Mentally she prepared for that conversation as she was led into the study, though Barbatos did not stay after closing the door behind her. 

She looked to Diavolo and Lucifer who were playing a game of chess. She didn’t speak until she noticed Diavolo looking her way. 

“Good Evening, Rosa! I hope you weren’t in too much of a rush to get here!” he declared happily. 

Rosa chuckled, “I was, actually, but you knew that would be the case, my Lord,” she teased as she sat at a chaise not to far from where they were playing. 

“I’m sure you’re both wondering why I asked you here, Rosa,” Diavolo began as he moved a piece. 

Rosa nodded, “Yes, it’s a Tuesday, I don’t think there was anything specific planned, was there?” she asked casually.

“I am planning a new event; it’ll be circus themed,” Diavolo gushed with a grin.

“Circus themed? Oh fuck,” she laughed, making Lucifer look to her as she covered her mouth, her shoulders shaking with mirth. 

“See, I like you, Rosa, your answers are honest,” Diavolo said giving Lucifer a sly look.

Lucifer groaned, “You did not ask for my opinion, if I recall.”

“I figured it was enough that I was presenting it to you!” Diavolo laughed. 

“Well, it can either go terribly right or horribly wrong, it’s up to you both,” Rosa said as she walked over to the tray of pastries set before them at a sideboard after motioning to them and Diavolo nodding. 

“How do you think it will go?” asked Diavolo with a smirk.

“Well, it depends on how devoted to the theme you are, there is such a thing as being too committed,” Rosa joked as she ate a berry. Both demons watching the deep red berry stain her lips. 

She ate another berry, completely oblivious to Lucifer’s gaze. He noticed Diavolo was staring at her as well. She was leaning against a sofa, casually tempting high ranking demons to taste a berry off her lips. Lucifer knew she had no idea what she was doing to them both, though she was bound to notice their silence soon. 

Diavolo was accustomed to doing what he pleased; staring openly at Rosa was just par for the course. Lucifer then noted Rosa noticing their regard. Her eyes met Diavolo’s, as she ate another berry, not looking away from him as she chewed. Rosa then spoke out, “Would you like one, my Lord?” the amusement in her voice was obvious. 

Lucifer looked to Diavolo who absentmindedly nodded as he said, “I want that one,” he said boldly, Rosa had just finished popping another berry into her mouth. Rosa gave him a slight smirk before sauntering over to Lucifer. 

Lucifer knew what she was about to do and fucked if he didn’t purr with satisfaction as she leaned down to kiss him and let him take the berry from her mouth. It tasted both sweet and tart and of her, his lust sparked up, as she pulled away looking over at Diavolo with a small smile. “That one was taken,” she said quietly as she walked back to the sideboard. 

Diavolo gave Lucifer a look of amusement, though Lucifer could see through it to the frustrated lust within the Prince. After all, Diavolo had put her through; he wasn’t going to stop his beloved from reminding him of the lips he would never have. Certainly, he’d forced her hand when Lucifer and his brothers were turned into children, but this was different. Freely given, Diavolo never tasted that. Twice now he’d taken a kiss, but nothing like what she gave Lucifer. His satisfaction in this could not be measured. 

“You enjoy playing dangerous games, don’t you?” asked Diavolo of Rosa who was now eating a strawberry. 

“Am I in danger?” she asked of Diavolo point blank.

“…depends on what you consider dangerous, princess,” Diavolo replied glibly. 

“Hm, well, there’s a strong possibility Lu may spank me, but I think I’m good,” she said as she looked for another berry to it. 

Lucifer smirked as Diavolo turned to him with a raised brow. Lucifer at this point saw no reason not to let her toy with him. He raised a brow at Diavolo, silently questioning what he would do next. 

Diavolo smirked and looked back to Rosa and asked, “How about we play a game?”

“No,” she replied without a second thought as she found another of the berries she seemed to favor before turning back to Diavolo and saying, “My Lord,” she finished her refusal. 

“What if the prize is you both leaving home as soon as you win?” Diavolo tempted though Rosa was no fool, she looked to Lucifer and tilted her head to one side. 

Lucifer smiled at her, her deferring to him pleased him and was the smartest course of action. He in turn looked to Diavolo and asked, “What game, and what are the terms?”

Diavolo’s smile was slow, seemingly innocent, but Lucifer had seen him torture traitors with that same grin. “A simple kiss, you are to give her a kiss and cannot be a platonic one,” Diavolo stated. Lucifer knew where he was going with it. He was hoping to see Rosa at her most passionate, and their kisses were certainly that. 

Rosa was looking at Lucifer, at his nod Rosa looked to Diavolo and said, “I only have one stipulation,” she said with a benign smile.

“Oh?” Diavolo asked.

“You must stay in your chair for the entire kiss,” she said with a nod. 

Diavolo nodded, “Done, that is easy enough.”

Rosa then looked to Lucifer and gave him a come-hither look, _“Mi Rey,”_ she purred. 

Lucifer came to his feet, walking over to her, as she moved to sit at the chaise she’d initially sat upon. 

Lucifer smirked and leaned in, after taking her chin in his hand, he had another point to make. “Be a good girl and hike up that dress,” he said in a trill. He released her face knowing Lucifer had Diavolo’s full attention. Lucifer would tease him with what he’d never have. 

Rosa’s breath caught, but at his intent, her smile grew feline, “Of course,” she said coming to her feet again, as Lucifer kneeled on the carpeted floor. She pulled the skirt up to her waist, revealing a pair of black lace panties. She didn’t bother looking over at Diavolo, she might lose her nerve if she did so. She sat back down on the chaise as Lucifer pulled her hips up so that she was now lain back on the couch. 

Lucifer pulled her underwear off, making sure to put him in his waistcoat pocket before he leaned in and gave her labia a lick. He felt her body tense and then relax, she was already aroused, and he hoped the scent would wrap itself around Diavolo. The need to claim Rosa before the Prince was now the only factor in his mind. He began to lick in her in earnest. Enjoying her gasps and whimpers. 

Rosa was already wet, and Lucifer hadn’t done much, but he figured he needed to make her come as quickly as possible and that made him grin as he began to kiss, lick and nibble at her clit. 

Rosa moaned out, arching up as her eyes closed. Her panting increased as he began to suck on her clit, her keening moan arching in sound. Lucifer wasn’t sure now if he would be able to stop at oral pleasure. A part of him wanted to fuck her senseless in front of the Prince, but he wouldn’t, maybe. 

He traced fingers up her left thigh, as trailed them up to her vaginal entrance. He knew she was ready; he’d been mounting her all day. She’d clearly bathed after getting home, he could scent the soap under her arousal. He pushed two of his fingers into her, as he continued to lick her clit. Lucifer got the reaction he was expecting. Her gasp and subsequent shuddered whimper greeted him as he began to move his fingers within her. He needed to push her over the edge, and to assert his dominance over the situation. 

“Beloved,” he breathed out, as he paused long enough to say, “It is rude not to tell the Prince how you feel,” he chided before licking her again. He watched as she took in a breath, her eyes opening enough to look down at Lucifer before looking back to Diavolo. 

Diavolo, Lucifer finally noticed, was a fucking mess. Lucifer would have laughed were he not as turned on as he was, and busy making his woman come. Rosa managed to whisper out, “Feels, so, good,” she panted out, her eyes glazed over with desire. 

Lucifer watched as Diavolo swallowed, but said nothing, as he gripped his chair hard enough for them to hear the wood crack under the pressure. That was exactly what Lucifer wanted. He decided to push it further now, “What do you want, beloved?” he asked as he continued to finger her. 

“Fuck,” she cried out passionately before gasping out, “Lu, please,” she begged in a sob. Lucifer knew she was close and wanted to nail this coffin shut.

“Ask him to let you, my rose,” Lucifer instructed. He knew she would; during sex she was his to command. 

Rosa whimpered, as she looked to Diavolo, whose gold eyes were trapped in her gaze, “Please let me come,” she breathed, her voice a pliant, lustful, begging for his permission. 

Diavolo’s voice was a breathless, “Come, Princess,” his voice would not have carried, were the room not quiet for the exception of the wet noises from Lucifer’s fingers fucking Rosa. 

Rosa cried out as she came, Diavolo flinching from the sound, cracking the arm rests he’d been gripping since they’d begun. Lucifer pulled away from Rosa, come to his feet as he slowly helped Rosa to her own feet, though she was far less steady on her own. Lucifer turned to Diavolo and asked, “Does that meet the requirements of your game, my Lord?” Lucifer’s self-satisfaction was evident in his tone. 

Diavolo pulled his eyes away from Rosa’s flushed face and lips to look at Lucifer. “Yes,” he said after clearing his throat. Lucifer nodded once, luck for him, his coat covered up the painful erection he was now sporting because of their little game. He pulled Rosa along by the hand but not before stopping by Diavolo and tossing Rosa’s panties at the chessboard. Rosa gaped at Lucifer as he walked out of the sitting room, pulling Rosa along. 

Lucifer smiled as he led her into a bathroom, it was only a few feet away from the sitting room, so the walk was not a long one. He pulled her into the bathroom, locking the door before pinning her against the nearest wall with a scalding kiss. 

“Yes, Daddy,” she panted as she pulled her dress up again, just as he was busy undoing the belt of his coat, parting it and undoing his trousers. Lucifer puller her legs up around his waist, sliding into her. Lucifer felt her body shudder around him as he began to thrust into her as fast as she could take. He needed to come before they left. He’d initially wanted to go in to wash her juices from his face, but he realized he was coiled far too tight to arrive at the House in that condition. 

In less than ten minutes of fucking her hard against a wall, he was on the verge of coming, her own orgasm was peaking, making his thrust wild and erratic as he finally buried himself in her and came. They’d both kept their voices hushed, nothing louder than a shuddered breath emitting from them as they climaxed.

Rosa laughed quietly, “Fuck, you turned me on, and doing that, ugh, power move, Daddy,” she teased, making him smile. 

“Hm, I was kind, I considered fucking you in front of him,” his smile turned naughty as her face flushed.

“You’d have done it?” she whispered. 

“If you begged me, beloved I would not have denied you,” he whispered as he rested his brow against hers. 

“I love you, Lu,” Rosa whispered tenderly her hands cupping his neck. 

“As I love you, my rose,” he replied kissing her lips gently again as he pulled out of her body, and she straightened to stand on her own two feet.

“What time is it?” she looked at the elegant clock mounted over the mirror and sighed. 

20:00

Lucifer had cleaned up in the bathroom after straightening his clothes. Rosa had done much the same, though she called Lucifer’s car before she began. 

They were now on their way back home. Barbatos being the professional he was, did not make mention of the scent of sex lingering over him and Rosa. Though he knew the butler was probably aware what transpired in the sitting room as well. Lucifer did not make a mention of that to Rosa when they got in the car though he had an inkling she was aware of what Barbatos knew. 

“I cannot believe we just did that,” she finally admitted with a laugh so full of joy and mischief it made him blush. “That was a fucking power move, Lu, and fuck if it didn’t turn me on!” she chortled. 

Lu grinned at her; his expression pleased. She was naughty enough to keep his interest, and he appreciated that, more so now. “I noticed you did not hesitate.”

“Err, baby, I wouldn’t hesitate over most things you’d like to do with me, but that one, that one right there was just straight out pettiness. After everything he’s done and put us through; that right there was a fucking win and thank you!” she expressed as she threw her arms around him and embraced him. 

“I do believe he will reconsider how he teases you from here on after,” Lucifer stated smugly. 

“Or make sure you’re not around. I honestly can’t believe he’d try that with you in the room; I don’t understand how he figured you wouldn’t outsmart him?” she asked with a shake of her head and furrowed brow. 

“He figured I would take the safest route, Rosa. He figured wrong. I too tire of being toyed with, though, I of course, cannot often say so. You understand,” he said quietly. 

“I do, I do, baby, but you know what, I am sure he won’t be making that mistake again,” she praised as she kissed his lips before sitting back in her seat. 

“Now to deal with everyone else, oh, and I hope they didn’t burn my dinner,” she mused as the car pulled up to the House. 

“I’ll, err, need to go shower before I go into the dining room with you, Daddy,” she said as he helped her out of the car. 

“Very well, I will check on what bills I need to pay,” he muttered, sure he would have a few Mammon would have added to the pile. She nodded as she preceded him up into the House. 

Lucifer walked in and made his way to his bedroom. He nodded in acknowledgment at a few of the students before walking into his bedroom and began to undress. He changed into his casual clothing quickly enough when he received a message from Diavolo. Lucifer smirked before opening it. 

_“Well played, I did not expect you to take it that far, and that was a failing on my part. Of course, it seems it may have the opposite effect you were looking for. If you can keep her, then she is yours. You have given me incentive, Lucifer, I am more than willing to play this game to its fruition.”_ His message read. 

Lucifer began to growl halfway through the message. It was not meant as a challenge! He hated when Diavolo changed the rules. He noticed another message pop up.

_“Also, do not forget the garden party in a couple of weeks, I expect you and the Lords to attend, and of course, your beautiful Rosa. She will be one of the most beautiful; ready to be picked,”_ the Prince added, making Lucifer’s fists clench. No, he would _not_ be taking her with him. Besides, the event was full of the elite Demons of the Devildom. They turned a blind eye to Diavolo’s school, but to parade Rosa or any student for that matter, was asking for disaster. No, they would not take any of the students. 

He did not respond; he was sure the Prince was not expecting one. Lucifer seethed for a few moments, longer before he pocketed his DDD and finished getting dressed. 

20:30

Lucifer was now sitting in his office after getting dressed and checking the dining room. Rosa was yet to attend so he figured he would get started on the bills before he went up to eat. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary he was relieved to see. He noted the Garden party invitation just as Rosa walked down the stairs to his study. He slipped the invitation into his desk as she came into view. 

“Feeling better?” he asked softly as she walked toward his desk.

“Much, you ready to have some dinner?” she asked before adding, “Not only did the food survive but Amanda and Yuki made certain Beelzebub didn’t eat all of the food! Yay!” she laughed as she came to stop just before the chairs at his desk. 

Lucifer smiled at her as he came to his feet, walking around his desk before taking her hand and walking up and out of his study. They made their way to the dining room, and after getting their food, took a seat and began to eat. 

“So, this circus thing, I’m going to anticipate the bullshit and just plan that aspect he hasn’t considered….”

“Oh and what’s that?” he asked with a raised brow as he took a drink from his wine.

“Our abject humiliation,” she muttered making Lucifer sputter his drink of wine making Rosa grin at him. 

Lucifer smirked at her as he cleaned his mouth with a napkin, “I see.”

“He’s planning it around Asmodeus’ birthday. So I we plan it around that,” she said quietly. “The human students are less likely to trip out about the entire affair if it’s for Asmo, and the guys may feel less inclined to tell Diavolo to shove it behind his back,” Rosa sighed out as she cut into her food. 

“Hm, that is an excellent strategy,” Lucifer nodded. It truly was. He’d have to deal with a whole lot less of their whining this way. “How do you plan on convincing them?”

“Oh, I have my ways,” she added with a grin, “I’ll let you know as soon as I have it ready,” she said as she continued to eat. 

“Hm, I want to know now,” he purred, he liked eating with her alone. Being playful with her came far more naturally as the weeks went out. 

“We don’t always get what we want, and, because I have nothing to show you yet, so you’ll really have to wait. I promise though it’ll be before the entire event so you know, you can prepare,” Rosa added amicably. 

“Very well, but I expect to know as soon as you can,” he agreed. “Also, Lord Diavolo approved your taking my horticulture class. Though, you will have to take that exam at the end of the year, beloved.”

“I figured so, just, err, give me the course material as soon as you can and I’ll catch up in the next week,” she said with a nod as she took a sip of her wine, not missing the pleased little smile he had on his face. 

“What?” she asked with a laugh. 

“You please me,” he said simply. There was nothing else he could say. 

They finished their dinner after discussing some more arrangements for Asmodeus’ birthday before she helped wash the dishes as he cleared off the table. He then let her know the books she needed for his class were in his room. She’d smirked at that but nodded as she gave him a kiss before parting ways with him. 

Lucifer headed back to his study. The school issues may have been dealt with; that left the work for the Devildom itself. His being the Prince’s second-in-command meant he had the paperwork that came with it. He took a seat at his desk after lighting a fire. Executions, pleas made of the crown, petitions to go to Earth, all of those fell on his desk. This was a side of the Devildom he never allowed Rosa to see. 

Whenever she helped, it was specifically with the school, and that was how Diavolo wanted it. Now that he was contemplating taking her as a bride, he needed to weigh the options. It was still very much in her best interest to keep to the school’s affairs. He would perhaps consider asking Diavolo to let her take up the role Lucifer took on the council, simply because she had a far better handle of the human students than he. He doubted Diavolo would want to step down, but if he did, Lucifer would take that role at the school. 

Lucifer shook out of his thoughts and began to write the letters he needed written for each department within the Devildom, while making an outline of all the decisions made for Diavolo. It was the fastest method he found to get the Prince to read everything. It was not that the Prince was simpleminded, far from it; it was he simply did not have the patience for mountains of reports. He had three hours’ worth of work, though he knew at the very least Rosa would be up doing her own work. 

23:00

Mammon knocked on Lucifer’s study door. He’d gone out for the evening and he was now in the mood to fuck. Rosa’s invitation stuck with him the entire day, and he was ready to cash in on that invitation. Lucifer called out his permission to enter so Mammon did, taking the steps two a time until he reached the bottom. 

Lucifer nodded to Mammon and said, “Hm, on time when it matters?” he asked. Mammon had sent him a message earlier in the night, confirming what Rosa promised Mammon. Lucifer saw of no reason to deny participating. It was her body to do as she chose with his brothers. He of course would not want anyone involved with her if he wasn’t a part of it. 

“Yeah, well, you would do the same if this was you,” Mammon said with a smirk as he took up a seat by Lucifer’s desk, crossing his legs in a casual manner. 

Lucifer then figured he should let Mammon know what transpired at the Palace. Mammon’s eyes grew and grew wider still until he turned pink in the face and began laughing, “Fuck Lucifer, I woulda given, _anything_ to see the look on his fuckin’ face!” Mammon guffawed. 

“He was not too pleased,” Lucifer added with a smirk of his own. 

“That’s what he fucking gets for constantly pursuing her! Maybe now he’ll calm the fuck down,” Mammon chortled with a shake of his head. 

“No, unfortunately, look at this,” Lucifer handed Mammon his phone. 

Mammon read through the messages, and transformed into his demonic form, “What the fuck?! We can’t let her go!” he demanded. 

“I am aware, Mammon. I will not be taking her, but we must keep her from finding out, that we are not taking her,” Lucifer instructed to which Mammon nodded.

“She ain’t gonna hear it from me, I’m pissed though, what the fuck, what do we gotta do!” with his anger came the accent he normally didn’t exhibit. Excitement or anger seemed to trigger it. 

“I am not certain anymore, I think what happens next will be solely up to her, Mammon,” Lucifer said with a nod. 

“You…you think she may give in just to get him off her ass?” Mammon asked quietly. 

Lucifer smiled, “No, the woman’s far too loyal for that, though, if it comes as a suggestion from one of us, she may.”

“You aren’t thinking of…Lucifer that isn’t like you,” Mammon declared, his face solemn. 

“If we make her our partner, this will only increase, what Lady in the Devildom has denied him? He is to be our King one day, they know favor will be bestowed upon them, and if she refuses, she may be shunned for it, do you understand?” Lucifer explained, though he felt no better about the truth than Mammon did.

“I fucking hate the politics of this place even more than the ones back in the Celestial Realm. At least there I gambled with my own ass, it’s so much worse here,” Mammon lamented sitting back in the chair he occupied. 

“Come on, she’s waiting,” Lucifer said quietly, coming to his feet and motioning for Mammon to follow him. 

“I don’t even understand his obsession with her. I genuinely don’t. Yes, she’s pretty, and, has a body like, fuck, I get that, but Rosa isn’t powerful, she is mortal, he gains nothing from being involved with her. With the women in his court he gets favors and position, he earns none of those by pursuing Rosa,” Mammon argued. 

Lucifer shook his head, “I do not need to understand to understand he will stop at nothing to have her. Our problem is not figuring out his motivations; it is to make him disinterested,” Lucifer reasoned. 

“Yeah, obviously, but, how? Everything you’ve clearly tried, and we’ve all tried, only serves to encourage him! What the fuck do we have to do?” Mammon asked in a whisper as they neared Lucifer’s door. 

“We will figure it out,” Lucifer stated before unlocking his door and walking in. Rosa was just stepping out of the bathroom, nude save for a towel wrapped around her hair. Lucifer closed the door behind him noiselessly as both Demon’s eyes remained glued on her body. 

Rosa turned around, finally noticing them, “Hey! I, err, didn’t hear you come in,” she said with a chuckle as she continued to dry her hair. 

Mammon squeaked as Lucifer walked past him, amusement in his face. “You showered again?”

“No, I soaked, it felt good to just relax, you done? I finished the first few chapters I had to read. I definitely need to take this class,” she admitted before looking back to Mammon and crocked a finger at him, “Gold Daddy, you going to stay by the door or come over to see me?” she purred gently, making Mammon walk toward her. 

“Fuck woman, when you call me that,” Mammon groaned. 

“What else would I call you?” she purred as he came to stop before her. 

He pulled her into him, as he whispered breathless near her lips, “Your most devout sex slave.”

Rosa’s breath caught at that as she said, “No slave, but I’ll take the devoted sex,” she kissed Mammon as if to seal her agreement. 

Lucifer was undressing as she worked Mammon. She was assertive with the others, save perhaps Satan and Belphegor. Otherwise, she bent only for him. He’d proven that after Diavolo’s heat cycle. Watching her turn from bottom to a top was a beautiful sight to see. He knew her well though, as soon as they started going, she’d submit again. She liked playing this way with Mammon; he didn’t mind it either. Her sexuality was gentle, though her passion was great. 

Lucifer observed as she managed to undress Mammon in a few minutes, her hands now tracing his torso as they headed to his belt. Mammon was enjoying himself, having kicked off his shoes and left her to undo his pants. 

Lucifer turned away from them to finish undressing, setting his clothing aside. The sex would help keep his mind out of what was on the line. He needed to remind himself that her lifespan was fleeting, and because of that he needed to cherish what time they spent together. Nobody could take this from them; nobody. He turned back to them to find their positions reversed. 

Rosa was underneath Mammon, as Mammon licked his way down to her right breast. Rosa’s face was already flushed, the towel long forgotten at the foot of the bed, her still damp hair splayed like a fan around her head. He was nude as he made his way to the bed, and without further ceremony he licked her left breast and began to suckle it. Mammon had calmed down since their conversation in his study, but knowing their woman’s preferences, he relaxed, his horns and wings coming forth, just as Lucifer did the same. 

Her hands traveled to their hair, holding them to her, her breathless moans greeting their devotion to her body. He motioned for Mammon to go further down her body, to which Mammon responded with a nod and licked his way down her abdomen. Lucifer made his way up to her lips. 

“Hello, my rose,” he whispered as Mammon reached his destination and began to lick at her core. Rosa’s eyes widened but then glazed over as Lucifer took her face in his hands. “I want to play with you tonight, beloved, I am not going to let you come, until the very end,” he trilled, making her shudder. 

“She’s close,” Mammon murmured as he came up only to say that, before going back to eating her out. 

“Oh, are you now, remember, no coming for my rose until Daddy says you may,” he whispered to her. 

“Oh fuck!” she cried out, Lucifer knew this was not her favorite game, but he knew once she came, she would come so hard, she would sleep for the rest of the night. 

“Be a good girl, because if you come, I may have to tie you up, and keep you from having another orgasm until we’ve both come without you,” Lucifer chided, toying with the tips of her breasts. Mammon was getting her there again. He could tell she was close, Mammon noticed, and right before Rosa was past the point of being able to control herself, Mammon stopped. 

Rosa growled out, “Fuck!” Her fury was visible in her face, but she kept quiet. Lucifer knew she understood what would happen if she spoke out of turn. Having a naturally submissive lover was a pleasure for this reason alone, though, he figured she may have some fight left in her yet. 

“Flip her onto her stomach,” Mammon instructed, Lucifer gave him a singular nod as he helped do just that. 

Mammon entered her then, thrusting into her gently, he trilled darkly at the feel of her body. Rosa choked out a sob of delight but buried her face in the covers of Lucifer’s bed. Mammon began to pump into her faster, but not as firmly as she would like, her legs quaked with her need to demand more. 

Lucifer ran his claws around her jawline, making her look up. A pleading expression was in her eyes as she stared at him with lust. “Sit up, my pet, you need to keep that mouth busy as well,” he instructed. She did as he bade, sitting up as much as she could to allow him access so sit before her, his legs to either side of her body. 

“Suck,” he instructed softly, though he knew she understood he was not asking. 

Rosa slid her lips down his erection slowly, making Lucifer close his eyes at the sensation. She began to work him just like he liked. He looked down her body to Mammon, he was also lost in the moment his head thrown back, his clawed hands gripping Rosa’s lush backside. Lucifer’s breath hitched as she began to swirl her saliva around the head of his erection as she created some suction. “Yes, pet, _fuck,”_ he hissed as Rosa continued to enthusiastically lick and suck on his cock while pumping it with her left hand. 

Mammon thrust into her faster, her mouth around his cock stopped long enough for her to let out a moan. Lucifer smiled down at her again. She was getting close again, Mammon was making sure of it. She started to shudder, her body starting to quake, right before Mammon stopped, pulling out of her completely.

“No,” she sobbed out again, her eyes were now locked on Lucifer’s and he smiled. 

_There she is, there is my Fury,_ he thought to himself as she pulled away from him. Her glare could stop his brothers in their tracks, he knew her too well, and she knew him far too well to know it would work. 

He followed her, as she leaned back on her hunches, her angry expression not leaving her face even as he nearly crawled to her. He sharply let out a feral growl, she jumped at the sound but did not move from her position. 

_Now this is fucking hot,_ he put his right hand in her hair, “Yield,” he told her whisper soft. 

“No,” she breathed out, her voice was not full of fear any longer, not like it used to be. Her scent was that of anger and arousal. 

“I will make it hurt,” he hissed lustfully as he licked from the base of her throat up her chin to her lips.

“You will try,” she whispered out with a hint of a smile. 

“You are foolish to challenge me in this,” he purred as Lucifer nipped at her lips. 

“It would be foolish to let you think that what I give you, you must _earn,_ she replied boldly, her eyes full of amusement, just as his were. 

“Fuck you please me,” he growled right before he pulled her by her hair before releasing her as he flipped her over with one hand, “…but you still belong to me not the other way around, my darling. You will beg me to stop, but I will give you such quarter, not after your running your mouth,” he growled. “Once I am done, Mammon will do the same, and we will switch off for the rest of the night if that is what it takes for you to remember your place,” he promised as he moved to rest between her thighs. 

“You say that like I didn’t do it for three fucking days, _Daddy_ ,” she shot back making his eyes glow red with lust. Gone was the demure woman he’d taken all day. Something changed again, and he basked in it. 

“I see you remember that much, perhaps you should let Mammon go first, maybe he’ll help switch it up for me,” she replied glibly, winking at Mammon before looking back to Lucifer. 

Lucifer thrust into her hard, her words triggering that feral part of him, “Fuck no,” he hissed angrily. 

“Oh, Daddy, now we’re going somewhere,” she whimpered as she motioned for Mammon. “I don’t think I’ve had you in my mouth yet, come here, M,” she coyly called out, Mammon following the allure of her voice. 

Lucifer gave her no quarter as he started to pound into her, though Rosa was not going to be deterred. She managed to get her lips wrapped around Mammon’s erection, just as she let him take her hair and start to face fuck her too. 

This side of her was unfamiliar to him, but not undesired by Lucifer. He wanted every little part of her, every secret, every kink. As her orgasm him, he did not stop, but kept pushing her further, her orgasm peaking again as he continued to take from her what she was more than willing to forcibly give him. 

As his own orgasm neared, her defiance having inspired his desire to a fever pitch, he realized that he would trust her to make the decision about Diavolo herself. If she could manage him in this state, she could make that decision on her own. “Fuck,” he panted out, he should last longer, but the taunting she’d done made his control snap. Mammon, Lucifer could tell, was in no better condition. They were both close, and she was well on her way to her third orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Mammon lustfully moaned out as he came in Rosa’s mouth, thrusting into her hard, her nose touching his thigh with how much she’d taken in her mouth. 

His finding his pleasure in her, triggered Lucifer’s orgasm, making him roar with his release. His eyes barely registered anything around him, though her hips were a map of red marks, and bleeding claw prints, proof he’d found his fulfillment in her body. She lay panting out, her body spasming from the last orgasm she’d had along with them. Her eyes were shut, her breath labored. 

Lucifer kneeled back from her, staring down at her well used body. He would tend to her before they fell asleep. He would send Mammon away as well, holding her to him was one of the few perks he kept to himself and guarded jealously. Lucifer looked at the clock. 

00:00

A quirk of a smile came over his lips as he thought to himself, _Another day well spent._


End file.
